Sins & Sinners
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HG/DM - Seria drabbli krążących wokół jednego tematu: Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Zazdrość, Chciwość, Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu, Nieczystość, Lenistwo, Gniew, Pycha.
1. Zazdrość

**Oryginał:** Sins & Sinners (link w Moich Ulubionych)

**Autor:** Dryadeh

**Rating:** M

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Beta: **Averal

**Podsumowanie:** Seria drabbli krążących wokół jednego tematu: Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Zazdrość, Chciwość, Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu, Nieczystość, Lenistwo, Gniew, Pycha. Dramione. Odpowiedź na wyzwanie na LJ.

**A/N:** Witajcie! Przedstawiam pierwszy z serii drabbli bazujących na _Siedmiu grzechach głównych_. Każda część dotyczy jednego z nich. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!

**T/N: **Zanim pojawi się ostatnia część **"Decyzji"** (zakładam, że jutro:)), przedstawiam serię **"Sins & Sinners"** autorstwa Dryadeh. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

* * *

**Sins & Sinners**

**01# Zazdrość**

„_Atrament i pergamin"_

Draco Malfoy zawsze miał wszystko, co najlepsze, wszystko, co tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć. Jeśli nie mógł zdobyć czegoś wprost, wykorzystywał swoje nazwisko, przebiegłość, kłamstwa i manipulacje. Jakby nie było, należał do tych osób, które zawsze dopinają swego.

Kobiety nie były tutaj wyjątkiem. Można powiedzieć, że próbował już wszystkiego. W każdej formie i według wszelkich upodobań. Zawsze jednak trzymał się czystokrwistych. Pozwolił sobie, co prawda, na kilka „potknięć" z kobietami o mieszanej krwi, jeśli były wyjątkowo atrakcyjne. Szlamy dla niego po prostu nie istniały. Należały do rasy aseksualnej, podlejszej, coś jak podgatunek skrzatów domowych.

Oczywiście, one również dostarczały mu swoistej rozrywki. Nie seksualnej, raczej psychologicznej. Uwielbiał je dręczyć, przypominając im, że są marginesem społeczności magicznej, zwykłymi karierowiczkami, zbędnym dodatkiem, który powinien jak najszybciej zniknąć.

A potem zjawiła się ona. Hermiona Granger, najznamienitsza reprezentantka gatunku „obrzydliwych szlam". Świętoszkowata przyjaciółka Świętego Pottera i Weasleya, kujonka, której ręka wisiała w powietrzu na każdych zajęciach, znająca odpowiedź na każde przeklęte pytanie zadane przez nauczyciela, wymuskana dziewczynka przestrzegająca każdej zasady, sprawiedliwa, broniąca słabszych uczniów przed „despotami nadużywającymi władzy".

Nie trzeba mówić, że dla Draco nie była nawet dziewczyną. Była czymś jeszcze gorszym niż reszta szlam. Tylko ona jedna nosiła szkolną szatą tak, że przypominała jakiś zakonny habit, a jej włosy wyglądały tak, jakby cały dzień tarzała się w oborze.

Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo intrygował go fakt, że Cormac McLaggen – tak, ten gryfoński drągal, uważający się za posiadacza wszelkiej wiedzy o quidditchu i będący bardziej prostym niż budowa cepa – wszędzie obnosił się z tym, że idzie na bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie Slughorna z Hermioną Granger. Jeśli to on, załóżmy, musiałby iść z Granger, jedynym, co by go martwiło, byłoby znalezienie odpowiedniego uroku, eliksiru lub jakiejkolwiek zasłony, która ukryłaby jego twarz tak, aby nikt nie zorientował się, że przyprowadził na bal tego mola książkowego. Na Merlina, był pewien, że nawet pachniała atramentem i pergaminem.

Pomimo tego, czuł jakieś niezdrowe zainteresowanie zaistniałym faktem. Dlatego właśnie włóczył się w pobliżu lochów w noc balu. Ukryty za pomnikiem widział jak McLaggen zbliża się korytarzem, razem ze znudzoną Granger u boku, rozprawiając o rozgrywkach quidditcha, których zawsze był głównym bohaterem.

Ale tej nocy Granger była jakaś inna. Jej kasztanowe włosy były luźno upięte tuż nad karkiem i nie miała na sobie szkolnej szaty, lecz zwiewną suknię koloru lawendy, w której wyglądała prawie jak przedstawicielka płci pięknej. W dodatku wydawała się być kompletnie znudzona monologiem McLaggena. Najwyraźniej przez to zwolniła na moment, a on zatrzymał się, patrząc na nią uważnie.

— Co się stało? — spytała, przystając obok chłopaka.

— Nadeszła ta chwila — powiedział McLaggen z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

— Chwila? Jaka chwila?

McLaggen uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – o ile to było możliwe – ruchem głowy wskazując na coś, co zwieszało się nad nimi z sufitu, i szybko położył dłonie na ramionach dziewczyny, zamykając ją w uścisku.

— Chwila na moje najlepsze zagranie — zapewnił i wysunął się w stronę dziewczyny z wargami gotowymi do ataku. Draco instynktownie zamknął oczy i zacisnął usta w grymasie wstrętu, ale kilka sekund później naturalna ciekawość wzięła górę. Powoli otworzył jedno oko, bojąc się tego, co może zobaczyć.

Bestia McLaggen poprawił pozycję swoich rąk na ciele dziewczyny, jedną chwytając ją mocno w pasie, drugą brutalnie wplatając we włosy, niszcząc Granger fryzurę. Draco zauważył, że pomimo małej możliwości ruchu, jaką Gryfon zostawił dziewczynie, ona z nieoczekiwanym zapałem próbowała się jednak uwolnić. Wydawała się być przerażona, ale McLaggen trzymał ją mocno, jakby już od dawna pragnął ją pocałować.

Z nieznanych powodów Draco się to podobało i, o dziwo, w chwilowym przypływie szaleństwa i zachwytu, zapragnął zająć miejsce tego orangutana. Chciał być tym, który brutalnie wplącze palce we włosy dziewczyny, który ściśnie jej pas, który zawładnie jej ustami, który nad nią zapanuje.

Patrząc na ten pocałunek, Draco zdecydował, że osobiście odkryje czy Hermiona Granger rzeczywiście pachnie atramentem i pergaminem.


	2. Chciwość

_Sins&Sinners rozdział drugi. Betowała, jak zawsze wspaniała Averal:)_

**02# Chciwość**

„_Płatki róży i nieczysta krew"_

Draco zawsze słyszał, że ciekawość może zabić kota. Ale on nie był kotem. Był wężem.

Dlatego był pewien, że może bezkarnie ją obserwować – przynajmniej na początku. Od tego dnia, kiedy zobaczył całującego ją McLaggena, podczas gdy ona okładała Gryfona pięściami, dopóki nie udało jej się wyślizgnąć z jego łap i uciec, Draco odkrywał różne małe detale mącące jego spokój, a których wcześniej nigdy nie zauważał.

Na przykład – jej usta. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Patrzył na nie, jak poruszały się nerwowo, odpowiadając na pytania nauczycieli, ale nigdy nie widział ich _tak_ _naprawdę_. Teraz jednak były dla niego czymś innym. Były ustami _dziewczyny_.

Były małe, różowe i pełne. Zaciskały się jak pączek róży za każdym razem, gdy była zła, i wyginały lekko, gdy się uśmiechała. Draco zwracał też uwagę – prawie obsesyjnie – na sposób, w jaki delikatnie muskała je piórem, gdy coś rozproszyło jej uwagę lub gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała, po to, by później zanotować kilka słów na marginesie swojego pergaminu.

Ale te usta nie były jedyną rzeczą, którą zauważył Draco. Niedawno odkrył również, że Granger posiada nogi, coś, w czego istnienie do niedawna jeszcze wątpił. W każdej prawie godzinie przypominał sobie chwilę, kiedy to jeden trzecioroczny Ślizgon podniósł jej szatę, zły, że skonfiskowała mu trujący proszek. Ciemny materiał odsłonił jej nogi na zaledwie trzy sekundy; fragment jej ud, kolana, łydki i kostki ukryte pod białymi skarpetkami. Draco uśmiechał się w myśli za każdym razem na wspomnienie furii, w jaką wpadła, i tych wszystkich punktów, które odebrała chłopakowi. Gdy przypominał sobie te pięknie wyrzeźbione nogi, już się nie uśmiechał.

_Płonął_.

Pogrążał się w płomieniach.

I zajmował się innymi ustami, próbując ugasić ten ogień. Czasami mu się udawało. Wtedy się uspokajał, ale tylko do momentu, gdy zobaczył ją ponownie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do odrzucania jakiegokolwiek pragnienia, to było wbrew jego naturze. Każdy dzień, każde spotkanie z nią zamieniało się w torturę. Nie mógł spokojnie spać, nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na lekcjach ani na swoich obowiązkach. A kiedy w końcu, podczas seksu z inną dziewczyną, wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o Hermionie Granger, zdecydował, że chce ją mieć.

Pomimo że pod jej białą skórą pulsowała nieczysta krew.


	3. Nieumiarkowanie

_Trzeci z siedmiu grzechów głównych w końcu pojawił się dla tych, którzy wciąż czekali. Mogę tylko przeprosić za to skandaliczne "opóźnienie". Niestety miałam kłopoty techniczne w związku z tym tekstem, ale teraz już, mam nadzieję, wszystko wróci do normy. Reszta rozdziałów będzie się pojawiać co tydzień, I hope :)_

* * *

**03# Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu.**

„_Burza"  
_

Hermiona się bała. Była przerażona.

Dlaczego _on _na nią patrzył, dlaczego obserwował ją na lekcjach tymi swoimi oczyma, szarymi jak niebo na moment przed rozpętaniem się burzy?

Malfoy zaczął pojawiać się w bibliotece za każdym razem, kiedy ona tam była, i obserwował ją zza swojej książki, jakby uczył się jej na pamięć. W dodatku, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, ukradł jedno z jej piór. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że to był on. Nie tylko dlatego, że oprócz niej był jedyną osobą w tej części praktycznie pustej biblioteki, kiedy ona zostawiła swoją książkę i zanurzyła się w ciemnych korytarzach, pozostawiając pióro na stole, ale także dlatego, że czuła to całą swoją osobą.

I bez tego była wystarczająco zaniepokojona tym, że Draco Malfoy patrzy na nią, jakby była człowiekiem, i tym, że ostatnio nie szuka z nią konfliktów – a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, w jaki robił to przez te wszystkie lata. Zamiast tego częstował ją dwuznacznymi komentarzami. Nie wiedziała, jak je odbierać. A to, że ukradł przedmiot, będący dla niej jak przedłużenie ręki, wprawiło ją w nieopisane zdenerwowanie.

Czy to możliwe, że odkrył jej sekret? Starając się myśleć racjonalnie, Hermiona wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Czyż jej samej nie zajęło to wielu lat? Malfoy nie mógł się domyśleć, że była w nim od dłuższego czasu zakochana, prawdopodobnie od dnia, w którym się do niej przyczepił na trzecim roku. Nie na darmo nikomu nie powiedziała, nawet Ginny. Harry i Ron nie byli na tyle zorientowani w tych tematach i pomysł, że ona mogłaby zwrócić uwagę na _przeklętego Malfoya_ wydałby się im nie do pojęcia. Więc co, do diabła, wstąpiło w tego „nowego" Malfoya?

Na Merlina, Hermiona nawet nie chciałaby, żeby Ślizgon zwrócił na nią uwagę. Swoje uczucie do niego uznała za pewien rodzaj choroby i z rezygnacją zdecydowała się żyć z nim, czekając aż zniknie – i życzyłaby sobie, żeby to stało się jak najszybciej. Nie miała w związku z tym żadnych żądań. Nienawidziła go za każdym razem, kiedy nazywał ją _szlamą_, kiedy zaczepiał kogoś, kto nie mógł się obronić albo kiedy kpił z jej przyjaciół. Nienawidziła go za każdym razem, kiedy widziała, jak kolejną dziewczynę traktuje jak chusteczkę do nosa. A przede wszystkim nienawidziła go, bo nie była żadną z nich. Ponieważ jakaś część niej – której również nienawidziła – pragnęła, żeby ją także „traktował", żeby złamał jej serce, żeby ją zniszczył pod warunkiem, że by ją w tym czasie całował. Choćby miał to być jeden jedyny raz.

Dlatego właśnie niepokój i nieśmiałe pragnienie mieszały się w jej sercu, kiedy położyła jedno grube tomiszcze na półce i gdy go tam spotkała, w tej ciemnej zapomnianej alejce w głębi biblioteki. Stał zaledwie kilka kroków od niej, odcinając jej drogę i trzymając w dłoni _jej _pióro.

— Malfoy — wymamrotała, przyciskając do piersi książkę, jakby była ze złota.

— Granger — wyszeptał niewyraźnie chłopak i zaczął się do niej zbliżać, zajmując całą szerokość wąskiego korytarza. Czując się przyparta do muru, Hermiona cofnęła się o krok, a potem kolejny w miarę, jak on się zbliżał.

— Czego… czego chcesz? — wyjąkała, starając się nie wpaść w panikę, choć serce już trzepotało w jej piersi jak skrzydła kolibra.

— Czego chcę? — zapytał Malfoy, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie, i postąpił kolejny krok naprzód. Hermiona odsunęła się o kilka centymetrów, po czym zdusiła jęk, czując za plecami ścianę. Draco wiedział, że dziewczyna nie ma już drogi ucieczki. Na jego usta wypłynął leniwy, pewny uśmieszek. Podniósł dłoń, w której trzymał pióro i powoli zaczął nim obracać prosto przed ustami dziewczyny. — _To _jest klucz.

Musiał coś chyba zrobić z powietrzem, bo nie mogła oddychać. Tlenu było za mało, a ten, który docierał do jej płuc, zdawał się być ciężki i jałowy. Odwróciła wzrok od uwodzicielsko złego spojrzenia Malfoya i z całej siły przycisnęła do piersi książkę, jakby była ona jedynym namacalnym dowodem jej samokontroli i rozsądku. W ciągu następnych kilku sekund nic się nie wydarzyło, Malfoy nic nie powiedział ani nie zrobił, ale Hermiona nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na niego, by sprawdzić, co robi.

I wtedy to poczuła. Czubek pióra, delikatny jak jedwab, prześliznął się po jej górnej wardze w subtelnej, ledwie zauważalnej pieszczocie. Pióro ześliznęło się leniwie na dolną wargę i Hermiona otworzyła usta, by gwałtownie wciągnąć powietrze. Podniosła wzrok, zaskoczona i rozgorączkowana, i zobaczyła, że w oczach Malfoya rozpętała się burza. O_ne całe były burzą._

Chłopak cofnął pióro, a książka wypadła ciężko z rąk Hermiony, otwierając się na przypadkowej stronie. Draco odsunął ją nogą, pokonał te kilka centymetrów, które ich jeszcze od siebie dzieliły, chwycił Hermionę za włosy i, jak dwie zderzające się fale, ich usta odnalazły się i wpiły w siebie.

Pragnienie, łakomstwo.

_Burza._


	4. Nieczystość

_Nie, nie porzuciłam tego tekstu. Niestety miałam pewne problemy, ale już wróciłam i mam zamiar dodawać resztę rozdziałów regularnie:) **Panczaq**, jeśli chodzi o Twoje zwrócenie uwagi na fakt, że drabble ma 100 słów, a te są zdecydowanie dłuższe: jak zapewne zauważyłaś, to jest tłumaczenie z języka hiszpańskiego, a tam mają nieco inne pojęcie tego gatunku. Ponieważ zachowałam całą formułę tektu, nie zmieniałam też tego, że autorka nazwała swoją serię drabble. Miała takie prawo, a ja jako tłumaczka, nie czuję się uprawniona do tego, by to zmieniać. Ale miło mi, że wczytałaś się na tyle, żeby spostrzec i zapamiętać to, co było nad tekstem głównym :)_

* * *

**#4. Nieczystość**

„_Grzech nieunikniony"_

Zawsze zaczynało się tak samo.

Intensywne spojrzenie na lekcji, nie dające wątpliwości otarcie na korytarzu, szept przy uchu w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

Potem były wymówki.

Hermiona w biegu zbierała swoje książki i opuszczała klasę, zostawiając Harry'ego i Rona w tyle, wstawała od stołu, tłumacząc, że musi szybko pójść do biblioteki, albo mówiła, że zapomniała czegoś zabrać z Wieży i że musi wrócić. Lecz nigdy nie wracała.

Potem, gdy szukała po korytarzach Draco, pojawiało się poczucie winy. Czuła skruchę, wątpliwości, wstyd. Powtarzała sobie nie raz i nie dwa, że to, co robi, nie jest w porządku, nie żeby w to uwierzyć, lecz z nadzieją, że to jest tak ważne, jak być powinno. I chociaż czasami prawie udawało jej się zebrać wystarczającą ilość sił, by wrócić do przyjaciół, dokładnie w momencie, w którym decydowała się zakończyć tę idyllę, pojawiał się _on _i sprawiał, że zapominała o wszystkim.

Wystarczał jeden dotyk Draco, by pożądanie między nimi zapłonęło na nowo. W jakimkolwiek ciemnym zaułku, w opuszczonej klasie, w niszy ukrytej za jakimś obrazem. Tak naprawdę, każde ustronne miejsce nadawało się do ich krótkich, burzliwych spotkań.

Na początku Hermiona zawsze narzekała. Daremnie próbowała przemówić im do rozsądku.

— Draco, nie tutaj, nie możemy… — mówiła, ale on zamykał jej usta własnymi. Jeszcze bardziej podniecony, jeśli to możliwe. Bo oczywiście, że mogli. Nie było ważne to, że nie powinni, nieistotne były konsekwencje. Żyli z chwili na chwilę, od jednego pocałunku do następnego, a reszta czasu była tylko przejściem od jednego spotkania do drugiego.

Ponieważ od tamtego pierwszego razu, od tamtego pocałunku – pocałunków – od oderwanych guzików, od zmiętego, odrzuconego ubrania; od pierwszego kontaktu, pierwszego jęku, pierwszego wybuchu rozkoszy; sperlone potem czoła, przyspieszone oddechy, szeroko otwarte powieki, wilgotne wargi… przekroczyli granicę. I żyli na niej.

Czasami kochali się nawet nie ściągnąwszy z siebie ubrań, szarpiąc je lub rozrywając, jeśli sprawiały problemy; czasami, jeśli mieli więcej czasu, rozbierali się i pogrążali w długiej grze wstępnej, pełnej pocałunków, pieszczot, zadrapań i ugryzień. Draco wplątywał palce w jej włosy i całował szyję. Ona zatapiała paznokcie w jego plecach i gryzła w podbródek. Doprowadzali się do obłędu, szukali, znajdywali, uciekali i poddawali. Plątali się, łączyli, obejmowali, owładnięci dzikim pożądaniem.

Nie fizycznym, nie emocjonalnym. Zwierzęcym.

Ono panowało nad ich ciałami, pochłaniało, aż dosięgali punktu krytycznego. Kiedy nie pamiętali już, gdzie się znajdują, jak się nazywają ani kim byli, zanim się odnaleźli.

Później wracał rozsądek, logika ich dławiła, poczucie winy zabijało, wyrzuty sumienia trawiły, a strach wstrząsał do głębi. Zaprzeczali, unikali się, z całych sił walczyli ze swoimi pragnieniami.

Ale tylko do kolejnego spojrzenia, następnego otarcia, znaczącego szeptu. Nowego pocałunku.

Do kolejnego nieuniknionego grzechu.


	5. Lenistwo

**#05. Lenistwo**

„_Karygodna rozkosz"_

Wciąż to czuje, jak rozprzestrzenia się w piersi, ściska brzuch, przepływa razem z krwią. Przyspieszony oddech parzy nagi, wyeksponowany kark, błyszczący od potu i mokry od śliny. Ręce wciąż ściskają jej ciało, jedna wplątana w jej włosy, druga na miękkim udzie. Jego plecy wciąż są napięte, a pierś przyciśnięta do jej piersi.

Wie, że powinien odejść, odsunąć się i patrzeć, jak się ubiera, nie mając odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Bo wie – oboje wiedzą – że znów mogliby pogrążyć się w płomieniach, spragnieni, rozpaleni jednym spojrzeniem. Wie, że najlepiej, najrozsądniej byłoby wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, ukryć się za jakąś otwartą książką i udawać, że robi coś użytecznego ze swoim życiem, podczas gdy tak naprawdę rozpamiętywałby ich spotkania.

Wie to, tak samo jak również wie, że w nocy przyjdzie do niego inna. Taka, do której ma prawo, atrakcyjna, wyrafinowana. Jakaś nic nieznacząca szmata, która sprawi, że będzie dobrze spał.

Ale to ona, Hermiona Granger, jest jego wisienką na torcie. Nie spędzi z nim nocy, nie pozna pościeli, w której rozbierają się inne. Nie będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozkosz publicznego dotyku ani zwykłej rozmowy, tak jakby pochodzili z tej samej klasy społecznej. Nie będzie mógł powiedzieć nikomu, że to on jest tym, komu oddała się tak, jak nikomu innemu. Nigdy nie będą mogli wyjść spod welonu tajemnicy.

Bo ona ma brudną krew, a on czystą. A to oznacza, że nie może jej kochać, nie może sprawić, by to stało się czymś więcej niż tylko przygodą.

A jednak to ona, zawsze ona, jest jedyną, która po każdym kolejnym spotkaniu nie chce odejść. To ona jest w jego życiu, w tej części, której sprawy czystości krwi, władzy i obowiązku nie mogą dosięgnąć. To ona drży obok niego, wyjękuje jego imię, patrzy na niego z uczuciem, którego nie potrafi ukryć. To ona jest miękka, ciepła, to w nią wpasowuje się tak doskonale. I to ona jest jedyną, która próbuje się sprzeciwiać, choć zawsze przegrywa. _Tak jak i on._

Być może właśnie dlatego tutaj, w zgięciu szyi, pieszcząc ją czubkiem nosa aż do ukrytego zagłębienia za uchem, Draco czuje spokój. Czuje się kompletny, w równowadze. Nie chce wracać do swojego życia, pragnie zagubić się w jej ramionach, stopić w jej cieple. Chce zamknąć oczy i liczyć uderzenia jej serca, wiedząc, że każde jedno należy do niego, _że każde bije przez niego_.

— Powinniśmy iść — szepcze ona.

On wydaje jakiś dziwny dźwięk, ale nie porusza się. Hermiona również. I tak trwają, splątani w supeł ciał.

— Już późno — mamrocze dziewczyna jakiś czas później. — Mam lekcje — dodaje bez przekonania. Naprawdę ma lekcje, zadanie do zrobienia, ma spotkać się z Harrym i Ronem… ale to nieważne, nie chce iść.

— Wiem — mówi on albo po prostu milczy.

Czasami Hermiona próbuje obudzić w nim zdrowy rozsądek, apeluje do jego poczucia odpowiedzialności i w końcu, wyczerpując wszystkie możliwości, porusza się, aż Draco ją puszcza i pozwala iść. Zazwyczaj jednak żadne z nich nie podnosi energicznie ręki, gdy profesor odczytuje listę obecności, zadania nie zostają zrobione, Harry i Ron nużą się czekaniem, pytając samych siebie, gdzie się podziała ich punktualna przyjaciółka.

I tak Gryfonka, jak i Ślizgon wiedzą, że później przyjdą wyrzuty sumienia – z różnych powodów. Ale to będzie później, dużo później. Ponieważ to, co jest dla nich ważne, dla Hermiony Granger i Draco Malfoya, to smak tych momentów, które kradną z tego życia, które powinni prowadzić. _Tej karygodnej rozkoszy._


	6. Gniew

**#06. Gniew**

„_Jeszcze jedna"_

— Powtórzymy wczorajszy wieczór?

Pióro Hermiony przestało notować ingrediencje, które Snape zapisał na tablicy. Wyśliznęło się spomiędzy jej palców i upadło na zapisaną ciasnym, drobnym pismem kartkę, plamiąc dłoń atramentem. Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę, ale ona tylko wpatrywała się przed siebie, jakby zamieniła się w posąg z soli.

Draco nie musiał się nawet oglądać, by wiedzieć, która ze Ślizgonek rozbawionym tonem wyszeptała przed chwilą te słowa, wodząc go na pokuszenie. Każdym milimetrem swojej skóry czuł, że to właśnie do niego były one skierowane.

— Nie teraz — wysyczał bardzo cicho, z wściekłością, ale Hermiona i tak usłyszała. Poczuł jej wzrok na swoim karku. _Chociaż nie chciał._

Właśnie wtedy, siedząc w lochach między Harrym i Ronem, podczas gdy Snape swoim jedwabistym głosem dyktował składniki Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, Hermiona Granger zrozumiała coś, czego nie chciała zrozumieć aż to teraz. On zawsze jej szukał, a ona zawsze odpowiadała. _Ale nie była jedyna. _Poczuła się głupia, poniżona, wykorzystana. Jeszcze jedna, _ostatnia_.

Draco Malfoy nie był jej wierny. _Należał do wszystkich, nie należał do żadnej_.

Jak mogła być tak naiwna? Jak mogła myśleć, że jest jedyna? Hermiona zawsze wiedziała, że nie mają prawa do niczego więcej poza tymi skradzionymi chwilami, które nigdy nie powinny się były zdarzyć, ale sądziła, że przynajmniej dopóki to trwa, jest tylko ona.

Czy opuściłby ramiona innej, by przyjść do niej? Czy myślał o innej, gdy ją całował? Szukał innej, gdy wracał ze spotkań z nią?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hermiona Granger poczuła zazdrość. I coś jeszcze gorszego: wściekłość. Żal, złość, nienawiść. Poczuła się zdradzona, zraniona, dotknięta.

On nigdy nie powiedział, że ją kocha, ale sprawiał, że czuła się kochana i pożądana. Wplatał dłonie w jej włosy, rozbierał ją, dotykał tych części ciała, których nikt dotąd nie poznał. Szeptał jej do ucha na środku korytarza pełnego uczniów, muskał jej talię czy rękę w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, podczas lekcji, gdy tylko nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, patrzył na nią tak, jakby nikt inny nie istniał.

Wszystko to było kłamstwem. Częścią jego zwyczaju parzenia się, rytuałem podboju.

Zanim Draco Malfoy pojawił się w jej życiu, była szczęśliwa. Gdy się w nim zakochała, posunęła się dalej, niczego od niego nie oczekując, ale teraz mogła czuć tylko rozpacz. Bo z nim była nieszczęśliwa, lecz bez niego również. Nienawidziła go za to, że ją wykorzystał, i za to, że jakaś mała część niej chciała, żeby to zrobił.

Nienawidziła go za to, że odebrał jej niewinność, za to, że pozostawił na niej znak nie do starcia. _Na zawsze._

I przede wszystkim nienawidziła go za to, że wyszedł za nią z klasy, za to, że odważył się złamać zasady i dotknąć jej nadgarstka właśnie w tym miejscu, w które tyle razy ją całował, w korytarzu pełnym ludzi, i za to, że zmusił ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy. W te oczy, które pomimo wszystko, pomimo kłamstw, oszustw i zdrad, patrzyły na nią tak, jakby była kimś specjalnym. A przecież Hermiona wiedziała, że wcale nie jest.

— Zjeżdżaj, Malfoy! — powiedziała ze złością, chociaż jej głos zabrzmiał słabo i niewyraźnie. Odtrąciła jego dłoń i spojrzała na niego z pogardą, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła korytarzem.

Później, kiedy nikt nie będzie widział, kiedy będzie pewna, że jest sama, Hermiona Granger załamie się. Ale Draco może zobaczyć tylko jej podniesioną, oddalającą się w tłumie głowę. Choć nie wie, że jedyne, co ją utrzymuje na nogach, to gniew.


	7. Pycha

_Pycha. Ostatni z siedmiu grzechów głównych i ostatni rozdział Sins&Sinners. Czy _happy end_ zawsze jest najlepszy?..._

* * *

**#07. Pycha**

„_O łzach za portretem"_

Płakała. Wiedział o tym, widział to w zaczerwienionych oczach, spuchniętych powiekach.

Wiedział też, że to była jego wina, że zapewne go nienawidziła. Ale był pewien, że pod tą raną kryje się jeszcze pragnienie.

Chociaż jego usta nigdy by tego nie wypowiedziały, Draco Malfoy o tym wiedział. Bo gdyby tak nie było, ona nigdy by się nie poddała ani jemu, ani całej tej przygodzie. I skończyłby, przepraszając za to, że były inne, że były przed nią, że były w trakcie i że będą później, _gdyby było jakieś później_.

_Musiał to zrobić. _Bo miał inne, ale one nie były _nią_. Bo żadna inna nie dopełniała go tak, jak ona, nie wypełniała jego myśli, nie stała się dla niego ważna. Bo tylko przy niej odnalazł ulgę, spokój, schronienie. Tylko przy niej czuł i odkrywał coś zupełnie nowego, podczas gdy sądził, że zna już wszystko.

_Bo była jedyną, z którą nie mógł być, a z którą najbardziej pragnął być._

Dlatego właśnie trzeciego dnia od kiedy wysłała go do diabła, trzeciego dnia bez dotykania jej, bez posiadania jej, Draco nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej i poszedł za nią mało uczęszczanym korytarzem, choć wiedział, że nie było to zbyt rozważne. Dlatego zrównał się z nią i wciągnął do niszy za obrazem. Dlatego przytrzymał ją przed sobą, pocałował z pasją, nie dając czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Dlatego nalegał, pieścił językiem zaciśnięte usta, dotykał spiętego, niechętnego ciała, dopóki powoli się nie rozluźniła i nie pozwoliła się całować. Dopóki nie odpowiedziała na natarczywość jego języka z wściekłością i czymś, czego Draco nie mógł zidentyfikować, a co naprawdę go wystraszyło.

Ścisnął ją w pasie, przyciągając bliżej do siebie, a ona chwyciła go za ramiona, jakby straciła równowagę, a on był jej jedynym oparciem. Zamknęła oczy, próbując zatamować falę uczuć, która próbowała przez nie ujść. Zacisnęła mocniej powieki, powstrzymując łzy, zdradę, uczucia. Pocałowała go, szlochając w duszy, aż w końcu ból stał się zbyt duży, a łzy wypłynęły spomiędzy czarnych rzęs. Ześlizgnęły się po policzkach, żegnając dawne szczęście, iluzję, straconą niewinność. Cicho żegnając swoją miłość.

Zaczęła drżeć, ręce rozluźniły uścisk na ramionach Draco, pocałunek stracił na intensywności. A on jej pragnął, potrzebował jej tak bardzo, że dopiero chwilę później zauważył, że tylko on całował. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy Hermiony, prawie nie tracąc z nią kontaktu, i z zaskoczeniem poczuł na koniuszkach palców wilgoć. Opuścił zmartwiałą rękę, oderwał się od jej ust i przerażony otworzył oczy, by na nią spojrzeć. Ona również uniosła powieki i spojrzała na niego przez łzy. Jej wargi drżały, wilgotne i zaczerwienione, i chociaż zdawała się potrzebować jego pociechy, pieszczot, cofnęła się o krok, byle dalej od niego.

— Hermiona… — zaczął niepewnie. Serce łomotało mu głucho, jakby miało się stać coś strasznego. Bał się. Chciał ją pocałować i cofnąć czas, by wiele rzeczy mogło się nie wydarzyć. Chciał móc zetrzeć je łzy, chciał, aby ona nie była Hermioną Granger, a on Draco Malfoyem. Ale nie mógł, _nie mógł_.

— Draco — szepnęła ze smutkiem i delikatnie starła sobie łzy z policzków. Ten gest sprawił, że Draco poczuł się żałośnie. Wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

— Kochasz mnie. — Praktycznie to wykrzyczał, przyciskając się do niej z całych sił.

— Tak — odparła po prostu i wydała mu się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwa. Nie poruszyło go to. Czuł, jakby był z kamienia, zimna, lodu. Zesztywniał, aby przyjąć cios jak przystało na Malfoya. — Ale ty mnie nie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a Draco wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, co by ją przy nim zatrzymało. Tylko że w gardle miał wielką gulę, która uniemożliwiała wypowiedzenie choćby słowa, gulę dumy, chęci zachowania pozorów i poczucia obowiązku. Bo ona, szlama, wieczny mól książkowy, chce odejść od niego, Draco Malfoya, doskonałego zdobywcy, potężnego arystokraty. Jego, który odrzucił swoje uprzedzenia, swoje wychowanie, swoją filozofię życiową dla niej, _zawsze dla niej_. Cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią.

Hermiona skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jakby otrzymała dawno oczekiwany cios, wyprostowała się, otarła ostatnie ślady łez i posłała mu czyste już spojrzenie.

— Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć — powiedziała.

Nie oczekiwała żadnej odpowiedzi, nawet nie spojrzała mu w twarz w jej poszukiwaniu. Po prostu się odwróciła i wyszła zza obrazu.

Draco stał jak zmrożony, wiedząc, że odchodzi na zawsze. Otworzył usta w poczuciu frustracji, mimo że czuł się, jakby był z kamienia. Kiedy ona kierowała się do wyjścia, przez tych kilka sekund, które zdawały się wiecznością, próbował coś powiedzieć – na próżno. A kiedy dotarła do obrazu i odsunęła go, poczuł bolesną furię. Dlatego, że _ona go _zostawiała. A _jego _nikt nie zostawiał.

Dlatego pozwolił jej odejść, _na zawsze_, bez słowa.

Dlatego nie poruszył się, kiedy zniknęła, nie poruszył się, kiedy obraz zasunął się na swoje miejsce, a on został sam w miejscu, w którym tyle razy się spotykali. Nie poruszył się przez wiele godzin.

Nie zrobił tego, bo nie _mógł _iść za nią.

A mimo to Draco Malfoy kochał Hermionę Granger. _Choć nie potrafił kochać._


End file.
